Mermaid's in Tokyo
by Kima Urameshi
Summary: Kara comes back to see an old friend or check on his children if he's dead already. Kary finds her self in a big mess in no time while hoping no one finds out thier old secret. KaryxOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Saga or Yuyu hakusho

Chapter One: Mermaid meets Spirit

"Yuta, Mana wait up I want to check on something." A girl looking about the same age as the boy, Yuta, he had black hair and gray eyes, which were very uncommon they were always thoughtful, now looked at their younger companion. Mana a girl with long black hair and violet eyes who wore a sweatshirt over her shirt and short shorts, Yuta was well muscled and at a good height looking to be about eighteen. Mana looking about sixteen had a well-shaped figure.

"Why?" Yuta asked.

"I promised to look on someone's children a couple of years ago and I made one promise I'm going to keep." The Girl known as Kara was about as tall as Man who was about 5'5. She had green eyes, black haired and muscular she was pretty in her own way.

"Ok but we can't get lost in Tokyo it is a very big city." Yuta looked at Mana firmly and saw the girl's eyes light up.

"Come on Yuta, Kara let's hurry to see the big city." Mana shouted and ran ahead. Kara sighed and started to walk again. She thought getting lost wasn't a half bad idea. Yuta shook his head and fallowed. He caught up just as they entered Tokyo.

Later in the Hotel they rented.

"Kara you are really quite, what's up?" Yuta asked worried. Kima had been staring at eh phonebook for a couple of hours now.

"I'm just trying to find the family Sota is dead by now and his family wont remember me." Kara's voice was muffled from behind the book.

"Who are we looking for anyway? Mana asked staring over her shoulder. Kara ripped out a page and answered looking up.

"The Urameshi family."

**Right Outside of the Urameshi family's apartment.**

Kima hesitated at the door afraid to nock. 'They don't now me … All I have to do is ask if they are all right and if there not. I'll just do what Sota asked.'

"What's wrong Kara?" Yuta asked seeing his friend nervous.

"Just nervous." She muttered and knocked. The nock was loud and it made her cringe it was eight o'clock and they might be asleep. The door swung open to revile a teenage boy about 2 inches taller than Yuta. He had dark black hair that's bangs were slicked back showing his brown eyes. He was wearing a green school uniform and had a punk look.

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed when he saw Yuta. If they were asking for trouble he would make them regret it.

Kara's eyes narrowed as well and Yuta looked bewildered at the eye narrowing from the boy. "I'm looking for the Urameshi family on business." The boy groaned and shouted turning his head.

"Mom they're someone here to see you." A woman about five inches taller than the boy yelled back.

"Well bring them in your not being polite or do you want to sleep at Kuwabara's again?" The boy flinched and backed away from the door opening it up all the way door. Yuta walked in first fallowed by Mana and then Yuta looked back to see Kara hesitate and then enter taking a deep breath. The place was a pigsty and there were beer bottles were everywhere. The women walked in to the room kitchen the four teens were standing and the women looked at Kara for a while before as if memory had just come back shrieked at Kara and hugged her. Kara very startled jumped back eyes big.

"Kara, Kara how who would of thought. It's an honor to finally meet you." The women said," I'm Atsuko and this is my son Yusuke." Kara's eyes softened and Atsuko was the little girl she had known to be Sota's granddaughter. She had only been three when she had last been seen.

"So your Sota's Granddaughter you were a lot smaller last. I didn't recognize you." Glancing at Yuta and Mana she smiled. "This is Yuta and Mana there like me. If you heard the story I've been traveling with them for some time now." Atsuko nodded in acknowledgment.

"It's nice to meet you two."

"Yes I've heard a lot about Sota." Yuta bowed to Atsuko and turned to Yusuke.

"You to." He nodded. Kara looked over to Yusuke just in time to see a flare of chi. Kara glanced over at Mana to see her shocked at the flare after seeing it from Yusuke.

"Your son has spiritual energy? Maybe enough even to be the new spirit detective you now Atsuko." Kara glanced over at the shocked Atsuko and smiled and continued ", we had better go we don't want to keep from your life." Kara winked and walked out of the door. Yuta and Man fallowed very close behind startled as well. All three of the mermaid victims had a sixth sense.

"What's spiritual energy?" Mana asked a little while after they had left.

"It's chi that flows threw your body you can channel into attacks. There's the Rio gun, Rio palm, twin swords it's not the best attack ever. and then there are the master attacks like doubling yourself." Kara looked at the moon.

"Well what will you do now your welcome to stay we will stay for awhile at least." Yuta looked at the younger girl.

"I need to stay here for a while the two of them look like they might need a little help. I guess I could enroll in to the school Yusuke is in."

"Sounds good it might do Mana some good to. Let's all enroll." Yuta said looking at the moon with Kara As Mana's eyes brightened under the light of the moon as she skipped ahead. Suddenly a group of punks surrounded her.

"Heh, Heh sure is pretty boss."

"Yeah I can't wait. I got first dibs."

"Hey I'm the boss I go first." A really scared up guy said. Yusuke who had been tailing them all this time was about to step in when Kara stepped forward.

"Now, now lets not be to hasty." Kara gave a look at the men like Yusuke's famous death glare. Suddenly she was in their mists and jammed her fists or knee into all the guys after a brutal beating they run away at top limp..

"Whew that was easier than I had thought." Kima was whipping her forehead ", was pretty fun though. I think I should do this more often." Yuta shook his head slightly he new perfectly well that his friend did not take punks lightly and they had got off easy.

"Kara your suppose to keep a low profile."

"But, but they were going…"

"I could of handled it a guy fighting other guys if common not girl fighting guys." Kara muttered something very rude.

"Haha yeah right that's a great joke. Mana is you all right?" Mana had quickly gotten out of the fight and was staring in the direction of Yusuke.

"I'm fine Kara just a scratch." Mana new perfectly well how protective the two were when it came to her. "WE had better get back to the hotel and sleep though I'm tired." Mana laughed and skipped back to the hotel as Kara and Yuta shock their head in disbelief that the girl had already forgotten about the incident.


End file.
